Coração Partido
by Sonia Blade
Summary: Esta fic deveria ser triste... Por favor, mesmo que ache uma bosta, mandem reviews


Título: DURMA BEM, SHUN

Aqui estou eu, partindo para não mais sofrer. Não foi a briga, não foi a nossa discussão, nem o medo da verdade. A verdade sobre o que você sentia por mim, ou melhor, o que você não sentia por mim. Será que é errado alguém como eu gostar da sua pessoa? É uma idéia tão estranha e tão sem sentido assim? Por quê?

Será que eu quero mesmo saber a resposta? Acho que é exatamente por isso que estou indo embora, para não saber. O que eu tinha que saber eu já sei: meus sentimentos mais profundos e sinceros, cujos quais eu declarei a você, não me foram retóricos e acho que nunca serão. Você não pode, nós não podemos. Deverei contentar-me com meus sonhos e desejos. Como previ só poderei te ter como eu quero nos meus mais belos e profundos sonhos, onde ninguém poderá nos incomodar nem nos atrapalhar, onde não existe mais ninguém, não existem preocupações, não existe o medo de nos entregarmos.

É muito difícil me separar desta vida, me separar desta casa, me separar destas pessoas... Separar-me de você. A dor é mais intensa quando penso no amanhã. Cada centímetro que ando, cada coisa que vejo, enfim, tudo me obriga a pensar em você. O comentário que diria, o sorriso que me mostraria, a brincadeira que faria, o que aquilo te lembraria, tudo. Isso me faz tão mal, mas já não agüentava mais aquela pressão no meu peito. Sempre que te via sentia um impulso, cada vez mais forte, me obrigando a te contar o que estava entalado aqui na minha garganta, e eu me via obrigado a engolir aquilo, me segurar com todas as minhas forças, às vezes sem ao menos poder me concentrar em você, ou no que está me dizendo. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, dando a impressão de que não te queria por perto, e, logo depois, me afogando em lágrimas pelo papel ridículo que fiz na sua frente.

Mas finalmente eu falei. Não consegui mais me segurar e contei tudo o que eu tinha que revelar. Sabia perfeitamente o que você iria dizer. Sabia que não iria virar para mim e dizer as duas únicas palavras que eu queria ouvir saírem da sua boca rosada vindo confortar meu coração e iluminar meu rosto mais uma vez. Um simples "Eu também.". Acho que isso será apenas a minha utopia. A reação dos seus belos olhos verdes foi como devia ser: primeiro a expressão de espanto, depois, aquele olhar de desaprovação e repulsa. As duas doces e belas palavras que eu tanto ansiava para que saíssem de sua delicada boca se transformaram em três palavras ásperas e secas: "Por favor, saia.".

Cada vez que lembro de seu olhar naquele momento um estranho sentimento invade meu corpo e domina meus pensamentos. Só aquele olhar valia mais que qualquer explicação ou qualquer reação. O nojo em sua voz, a dureza das palavras e a frieza com que foram ditas me fez perceber que a partir daquele momento não poderíamos mais viver sob o mesmo teto. Vou voltar para a Sibéria de onde não devia ter saído. Mas a vontade de te ver foi muito maior. Foi mais forte mesmo sabendo que aquilo não acabaria bem, talvez porque lá no fundo de meus pensamentos eu acreditava e mantinha uma chama de esperança de que esses desejos e sentimentos não ficassem só na utopia.

Como me enganei. Enganei-me com tudo, inclusive, e principalmente, com você. Terei que continuar com meu amor em silêncio e sozinho. Levar este amor platônico para longe de você, para um lugar aonde ele não irá te incomodar, não irá interferir no seu dia-a-dia. Veja só. Mesmo me fazendo sofrer eu só quero a sua felicidade, mesmo me fazendo chorar eu só quero te ver rir, mesmo me deixando sozinho eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que você encontre a pessoa que te fará verdadeiramente feliz pelo resto de sua vida, e você à ela.

Será que é isso o amor? Querer o melhor para o outro mesmo que ele não te queira, mesmo que, agora, ele te odeie? É, eu acho que é sim, e por incrível que pareça, entender isso me deixou melhor, mais tranqüilo, talvez porque agora eu tenho total certeza de que o que sinto por você é real, puro e verdadeiro. Parece ser apenas estupidez para quem vê de fora, mas para mim faz todo o sentido do mundo.

Agora já não mais importa. A mansão já está muito longe... juntamente a você. Está escuro, realmente escuro, devem ser 23h. Você já deve estar dormindo, não costuma dormir tarde. Agora você deve estar em sua macia coma, descansando, com seu rosto perfeito e angelical pousados sobre o travesseiro de penas e tendo os mais belos sonhos com a pessoa predestinada a você e sorrindo. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso me dói profundamente por não ser eu o felizardo, me deixa feliz porque você vai ter um o sentimento correspondido, eu sei disso. É impossível não apreciar sua presença, não se encartar com sua aura iluminada, não se enfeitiçar com seu sorriso, não se perder no brilho intenso de teus profundos olhos verdes, não se embriagar no seu perfume tão singelo.

É por isso que eu te digo minhas últimas palavras: "Durma bem... Shun"

**(TT) snif**


End file.
